iPop
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: Sam and Freddie are left alone and get into a little bit of wet fun... Seddie!


**Well… I was like REALLY bored so I decided to write this, not my best, but still read it I spent like five hours writing it, but that also includes stopping to play this really addicting game, or talking to my brother and his girlfriend (Annoying as heck). Any way enjoy it's just a one shot that I wrote with no specific plot in mind. OH and before I forget When I say "wanna" and "ya" and "cuz" and things like that I know it's not grammatically right but that's the way teenagers talk, so no one tell me that it's not right becauses I'm aware.**

** DISCLAMER: (Still don't get the point of this) I DON'T OWN iCarly OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT I ONLY OWN MY PET ROCK… which kinda… sorta… ran away.**

Carly and Spencer had gone to visit their dad for the weekend, and they had asked Sam and Freddie to house sit for them.

"It's hot," Sam whined as she slumped down in her seat, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know," Freddie replied getting up to go turn the air conditioner up.

"Weee- OW," she said as she fell of to the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked grabbing two peppy cola's out of the refrigerator and walking back over to the couch.

"Yes, very much so," she answered climbing back into her seat on the couch.

Freddie rolled his eyes and handed her one of the cans. She took it from him and proceeded to shake it up, and then open it, as it was aimed at his head.

"Okay, I know that wasn't necessary," he said using his shirt to clean off the soda that now sat upon his face.

"Whatever," she began. "I'm bored."

"Yeah well, I'm bored and sticky," he complained.

"I know how we can fix both of those things," she said getting an idea of how they could amuse them selves.

"How?" he asked intrigued by a way that they could solve both of his problems with one task.

"Simple, water balloon fight."

"I like it," he said getting up.

They got the balloons out of the drawer in the kitchen labeled "WATER BALLOONS OPEN IF YOU DARE," then filled them with water. After they were done filling all of the balloons they walked down to the park.

Sam set down the bucket of water balloons, and started throwing them at Freddie.

"Hey," he shouted at her after five balloons had broken against his face.

"What? This is kind of how a water balloon fight work," she said grabbing one more and throwing it at his face.

He caught it and threw it back at her, hitting her in the chest.

She looked down at her shirt, then back up at him.

"You're so dead Benson," she uttered as she began to chase him with the bucket of balloons in hand.

"What'd I do?" he questioned looking over his shoulder.

"You got my shirt wet," she shouted back throwing the balloons at him as fast as she could.

"I thought that was the point of a water balloon fight," he said jumping behind an old lady with a walker.

"Oh come on, hiding behind an old lady?"

"Well I had to hide behind something, I'm soaked, and I really doubt that you would throw balloons at some random old lady," he answered crouching behind the elderly woman.

"Really?" she said grabbing a balloon and throwing it at the poor old woman, knocking her wig off of her head.

Freddie bent down and grabbed the wig off of the ground, he placed it back on her head, so it look the way it did before Sam knocked it off. The old woman hit him below the kneecap, giving him dead leg, and knocking him to the ground.** (People don't always fall over, but hitting someone below the kneecap does give you dead leg. Sadly I know this from experience. My friend accidentally kicked me there, got dead leg for about twenty minutes. : D) **

"Wouldn't it just be easier for all of us if you just told her that you wanted to see her top less?" she asked before she angrily hobbled off.

Sam stood there staring at him, for about thirty seconds before she grabbed the last balloon and threw it at him. It hit his face once more. He just lay there on the grass, basking in the glorious warmth of the sun, waiting. Waiting to see what Sam was going to do to him…

She walked over to him, and silently laid down next to him, not saying a word, nor making a sound, except of course the sound that her flip-flops made each time they hit the ground.

He looked over at her, as she just lay there with her eyes closed. "Whatcha doin?"

"Thinking of how I'm going to punish you," she answered with a slight pause.

"Um… why?" he asked hesitantly, all the while knowing exactly why.

"Because what that old lady said was true, and we both know it."

"… It is?" he asked trying to prevent the inevitable.

"Uh hu," she said with a slight nod of her head.

"Says who?"

"You," she put simply.

"When?"

"Well not with words, but with every glance you've given."

"…You noticed that?" he asked thinking that she'd never realized the hundreds of looks he taken over the years.

"Yup," she answered as if it were no big deal.

"Then why didn't you ever say any thing?" he said now more confused then ever.

"It's not like you're the only guy that has been," she answered with a shrug. "You're just the most pathetic," she added.

"How am I the most pathetic?" he asked knowing that her answer was going to have some sort of insult in it.

"Because you're such a dork," she said like a broken record.

"And how did I know that you were going to say that?"

"Cuz it's the truth," she answered smugly.

"Whatever," he uttered as he stood up. "Ready to go?" he asked looking down at her.

She opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sun. "I guess, but you might have to help me, I've been blinded," she said as she stood up and they began to walk.

…

They now stood at Carly's front door.

"Would you open the door already?" Sam whined starting to do the potty dance.

"I am," he snapped back, swinging the door open.

Sam ran toward the bathroom as if she were in a stampede, mean while Freddie walked across the hall and changed into some dry clothes.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, at the exact moment that Freddie walked back in to the Shay's apartment with his shirt in hand. She stood there staring at him, speechless, she had never realized that who she had always referred to as "dork" or something else degrading, had… had… abs. **(Now that was necessary.) **She had always thought that he was hot, but she didn't realize that he was THAT hot.

"Now who's staring?" he asked with a smirk, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Staring at what?" she answered his question with a question that she already knew the answer too.

"You know what. I saw you staring at my lushes abs," he said with a smirk still plastered across his face.

"Wow it's true, boys really do have big egos, no matter how much of a dork they are," she stated trying to deflect his observations.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought so," she shot back as she lazily sat back down on the couch.

"Gonna admit that you were staring at my abs yet?" he asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Nope."

"You do realize that by saying 'nope' you are in fact admitting that you were staring, because it's simply saying that you're not going to admit it now, but you will later?" he overanalyzed her response.

"…Why not just get SD tattooed across your forehead, it'd make it a lot easier."

"SD? Why would I do that?"

"So that every one would know to avoid you because you're a super dork," she said smugly, resting her head on his shoulder once more.

"Okay, I set my self up for that one."

"Yep, just like you do for every other one."

"How bout now?" he asked opening the line of questioning of the staring up again.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you admit that you were staring, for those who haven't thought your response over?"

"Will it make you shut it?"

"…Yes"

"Then yes I was staring, but only because last time I check, Freddito didn't have any muscle what's so ever," she said in her defense.

"You've been checking?"

"It's an expression, you should know that."

"I know but you do realize adding 'ito' to a name is a term of endearment in the Spanish language?" he said looking at her.

"Um… no," she answered being perfectly aware of what it meant.

"Right…"

"Yep." She said mindlessly hoping the subject would be dropped.

"So… I take it you like my abs?"

"Are you like obsessed with your self?"

"Yeah, now answer the question."

"Na."

"Please?" he begged.

"Save your begging for someone who cares."

"Pleeeeease," he continued begging.

"You bore me."

"Please for me?" he said mimicking what Carly used to do to him.

"… Why in lands of pony tails would you think that that would work?"

"I don't know it was worth a shot," he answered with a shrug.

"Ugh would you just leave it alone," she snapped getting slightly annoyed with him.

"Nope not till you answer my questions."

"Questions?"

"Yup."

"You only asked one…"

"I didn't say that that was the only one that I was going to ask," he stated, placing his arm on the back of the couch, almost as if he was wrapping it around Sam.

"Why do you even care what I think?"

"… Didn't say I did," he answered hesitantly.

"Then why waste you time trying to get me to answer your questions?"

"Um… I have nothing better to do?"

"Why did you statement sound like a question?"

"Cuz it could."

"Wow great answer."

"I thought so."

"I bet you did."

"Uh hu."

"And our conversation has turned mindless."

"Pretty much."

"So why did you get the abs anyway?"

"So I could beat you if I wanted to," he answered as if he knew that question was coming.

"You couldn't beat me, I beat you up yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah, because I let you."

"… Prove it," she challenged, standing up.

"You wouldn't want me to do that," he said, still sitting lazily on the couch.

"Come on, what harm could come of it?" she egged him on, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, off the couch.

"You could get hurt," he simply stated.

"I'll be fine, just prove it."

"Oh all right," he said with a sigh.

He then gently pinned her to the ground.

"Wow how scary," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really? Try and get up."

"Okay?"

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, and push him off, but she failed. She stayed pinned under him.

"How'd you do that?" she asked in awe of how he could magically do that.

"Easy, I'm stronger than you, have been for quite some time."

"… So you've been letting me beat you?"

"Pretty much," he said with a nod.

"Well then."

"Wanna answer my questions now?"

"No, you can let me up now."

"Na."

"Please?"

"No, more fun this way."

"Pweez Fweddie?" she said with a puppy dogface, and a baby voice.

"Answer my questions and I'd be happy too."

"Ugh…"

"Now. Do you?" he continued on with the topic from earlier.

"Do I what?"

"Do you like my abs?"

"I thought we already established that I do."

"We did?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh…"

"What's your next question?"

"Um… I forget."

"Then can you let me up now?"

"Oh look I just remembered. Why don't you care that I've been staring at your… ya knows?" he asked gazing in to her eyes.

"I don't know…" she answered with a shrug although it had really been because it was him, she generally beat guys up for doing that.

He bent down and kissed her. She laid there in shock of what he had done, of what he was still doing, and then kissed him back. After a few minutes he pulled back.

"… Sorry," he mumbled, looking into her eyes once more.

"I-it's okay."

He slowly lowered him self back down and kissed her once more. However this time there was no hesitation, she kissed him back immediately.

They laid there the floor for quite a while, unaware of what was going on, or even what was to come.

This time it lasted longer, but then like all kisses, it came to an end, except this time it was Sam that broke it off.

"What are we going?" she asked hesitantly, still looking deep into his eyes, as if she could figure out the answer through his eyes.

"Generally the term is 'make-out session'," he answered smugly.

"I know that I'm not a brain dead moron. I mean why?"

"Um… I don't know about you but to me it felt… right."

"Oh…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well why were you doing it?"

"Um… I don't know," she answered while her subconscious was screaming at her to tell him the truth. Tell him that she loved him, and she have to a long time, tell him everything. Yet her outer protective shell wouldn't let her.

"I guess I should tell the truth though… I-I've kinda… sorta… been wanting to do that for a really, really long time," he added in hopes that it would make her spill.

"… What," she said shocked.

"You heard me…" he said trying to put up a tuff front, that they both knew just wasn't in him.

"Does this mean I have to tell the truth too?" she answered hoping that he would get what she meant, so she wouldn't have to really say it.

"I'd like it if you did, other wise I'd be…" his voice leading off. "So what's your truth?" he asked to break the ice after a few minutes of silence.

"I- um… I'm not quite sure how to say this," she said racking her brain trying to think of the perfect way to say it.

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind."

"I… love you," she said holding her breath.

He smiled then kissed her once more. They lie there once more, until she couldn't stand him not saying it back one second longer.

"Would you like to say anything?" she asked impatiently.

"Um… I really like making-out with you?"

"Not that…"

"Your shirt's still wet?"

"… No," she answered her hopes beginning to be crushed.

He saw the disappointment in her face, so he decided to cooperate.

"Oh I love you? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Now was that really necessary?" she asked recalling his questioning of necessity earlier that day.

"I thought so."

"Oh did you?" she asked not really caring for the answer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together, and pulled him closer. She placed one kiss upon his lips then he pulled back and asked, "Be mine?"

"I thought I already was?" she answered with a smirk.

"Since when?" he asked completely unaware of what was going on.

"Since that time I pushed you off the monkey bars in third grade," she answered with a smirk.

"Oh… Okay," he answered in a cheerful manner.

"Now can we get up? The floor is really hard."

"Oh yeah sure," he said before getting up.

He bent down, grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Hey my mom has like a hundred prune pops in the freezer, wanna go get some?" he asked.

"No need, I already got one," she said before pulling him in to a kiss.

**THE**

**POP TART**

**END**

**I find the random word in between the and end always necessary now. Okay so I feel obligated to say that having Sam say that they were already going out wasn't my idea, that one was Kels' and or LittlePrincessUnicorn (I think) Anyway it was her idea to end our latest role-play that way so I used it here. And if I haven't talked to you before you read this LOVE YA and * HUGS * : D**

**Btw I have Sam and Freddie's diaries still on going so if you haven't read those or any of my other stories you should go read them now. : D**


End file.
